


Сопротивление бесполезно

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Другое развитие отношений Ивана и Серхио.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167
Kudos: 1





	Сопротивление бесполезно

Нервирующие звуки звонка Скайпа застают Ивана врасплох и приводят в неописуемо раздраженное расположение духа, хотя недавно казалось, что хуже настроение быть не может. Но и это не предел, понимает Иван, когда на экране появляется лицо собеседника — Рамос сверкает улыбкой и искрами в хитро прищуренных глазах:

— Привет!

— Чего тебе надо?

— Да вот, решил поинтересоваться твоим здоровьем, от тебя же не дождешься. Подумал, что может хоть в качестве ответной любезности…

— Ты ебанулся — убежденно говорит Иван, настолько изумленный, что даже злость куда-то испарилась.

— Ну может и ебанулся — покладисто кивает Рамос — меня, знаешь, по полю часто валяют, по голове бьют…

— Я в курсе…

— Ну вот. Ебанешься тут, на радостях.

— Откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?

— Птичка напела. Знаешь ли, дружок, я — Серхио Рамос — и беру то, что мне нужно   
— например, хочу получить номер и тадам! Получаю его…

Иван не выдерживает и закрывает крышку ноута, потому что ну, блядь, еще тут выслушивать от самовлюбленного говнюка ересь какую-то.

***

Дела идут неважно. Выяснилось, что травма серьезнее, чем показалось вначале и восстанавливаться придется нудно и долго. Спасибо, в больницу не уложили, и все процедуры проходят прямо на базе. Он лежит на животе, устроив подбородок на скрещенных ладонях и ждет массажиста. Давненько уже ждет, а здесь не тропики. Наконец слышно, как дверь открывается, он оборачивается и встречается взглядом с сияющим Рамосом, который величественным жестом отпускает того самого массажиста, которого ждал Иван.

— Привет-привет, ты так быстро прервал звонок, я заволновался, вдруг что случилось и вот, я здесь, ты здесь, все прекрасно складывается, ты не находишь?

— Два дня прошло.

— Мммм, ты такой нетерпеливый. Не капризничай, как смог — сразу прилетел.

— Слушай, здесь вообще-то барселонская база, а ты входишь, как к себе домой.

— О да. Такой уж у меня талант. Я сказал, что нам нужно обговорить совместное благотворительное мероприятие. Не хмурься, были бы все на месте, а не в сборных, хрен бы меня пустили. Но! Я уже предупреждал — я беру то, что мне нужно.

— Надеюсь, ты не положил глаз на оборудование в этом кабинете.

— Нет, что ты. Все гораздо, гораздо проще.

Рамос кладет горячие ладони ему на плечи. Иван панически вскидывается, потому что, блядь, что происходит, чей это сон и почему он в нем участвует…

— Ну-ну, не дергайся. Это всего лишь массаж, должен же я как-то компенсировать испорченный сеанс.

— Серхио…

— О! Ты вспомнил мое имя, это обнадеживает, хороший задел на будущее.

— Серхио, мы с тобой знакомы сто лет. Ты меня терпеть не можешь. Что происходит и в каком месте смеяться?

— Не зна-а-аю — тянет Рамос, пока его руки довольно профессионально разминают застывшие в прохладном помещении мышцы — Жизнь идет, все меняется, мы взрослеем. Как ты оцениваешь мои таланты?

— Нормально — Иван думает, что может проще и быстрее смириться с происходящим, чем продолжать бессмысленный спор — Но у меня был назначен массаж бедра, хотя ты не отвлекайся, у тебя действительно неплохо получается.

— Все, что ниже пояса — не на первом свидании — сильные руки продолжают свою работу, плечи наливаются горячей тяжестью, хочется закрыть глаза, что Иван и делает, ложась щекой на стол и тут же поднимает голову, когда до него доходит смысл слов:

— Свидании?

— Тшш, я говорил, не дергайся. А еще говорил, что беру то, что мне нужно. Поверь, лучше тебе расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Сопротивление бесполезно. — Ладони уже спустились ниже лопаток, движения стали более осторожными, прикосновения — ласкающими, пальцы пробежали вдоль позвоночника к пояснице и принялись чертить на коже замысловатые узоры. Иван снова закрывает глаза, сдаваясь. Сил нет, а массаж такой приятный.   
Слушая его ровное дыхание, Серхио прикрывает разгоряченную спину простыней, заглядывает в умиротворенное лицо, легко целует в макушку и тихонько повторяет: «Сопротивление бесполезно».


End file.
